OC in the Narutoverse
by the darkebony
Summary: I've seen various Oc stories pertaining to said Oc to be sent to the Anime/Game world due to Gaming Consoles. So I thought what if they had AR codes active? What would happen, Setting would be in the Naruto Universe. DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been reading some Fanfiction that tell the Oc, Main Character entering the Naruto verse thru game consoles, I thought 'Hey what if**

**that person used an Action Replay before they got dragged in?' So this came out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything cept' the way I presented the story and the Idea.**

* * *

Weekend aftertoon two brothers where in their house's living room prepping a Personal Computer for a multiplayer RPG game titled 'Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4', This game had an added function which allows the palyer to create their own characters, like the Soul Calibur game. The both of them had already finished the game a couple to times and now decided to play for fun using the Action replay System.

"What cheat would you want for yourself?" The eldest asked his brother.

"That P2 - Infinite Stamina. Since I'm making my character a Kenjutsu speciallist." Younger Brother said.

"Guess I'll pick the P1 - Infinite Chakra then. ninjutsu spammer and all that." The elder brother declared.

"Exaclty why are we using cheats again?" the younger brother asked

"For fun, since the both of us has nothing better to do." the elder bother replied. The both of them so the Title Screen for the game with Naruto in his Bijuu cloak holding a Wind Style: Ransenshuriken while posed in a throwing motion with said Rasenshuriken behind his back with his right arm.

"Everytime I see this Screen it always looks baddass" The younger brother smiled.

"Yeah, yeah sure what ever you say." chukled the elder brother... as he pressed the start button on his controller.  
on the next screen Naruto can be seen wearing his standard jumpsuit in shippuden, squating with a large scroll on his back held by his left arm while his right arm is infront of him in the Tiger seal. He is seen with a smirk while his left eye was closed. He higlighted the Story mode, then new game, then multiplay co-op mode, lastly he highlighted the create own character menu.

"Me first." He declared. The younger nodded. In the Character creation screen, He chose brown hair with onyx colored eyes (ichigo hairstyle) with a lite build. He was then prompted if he wanted to be on a clan or an orphan. He choice the Uchiha clan. He smirked at his brother's Irrate look.

"Jutsu thief? That's cheating bro!" The younger brother exclaimed.

"And your not?" The elder said. He finished his character naming it Gin (silver). The game then prompted them to create the Player 2's character. The younger grabbing his control he started customizing his character. He chose black hair and eye color (the crow in shinobido). True to his word he chose an Athletic build. Unlike his brother he did not set his character in a clan instead chose himself as an orphan. He then named his avatar as Isamu.

"Orphan? really?" The elder brother asked. The younger brother just shrugged and said.

"Orphans has a higher base stats than Clan based characters, who rely on their unique skills."

"And since your building your character as a Kenjutsu specialist." The elder trailed of.

"Yup, I'll try and get Zabuza's Silent kill technique later on." The younger brother announced.

While the both of them where creating their characters they fail to notice the sky darkening and started raining heavilly. by the time the younger brother finished naming his character, a thunder storm has already begun. Just as the Loading Screen appeared a Stray lighting hit the house that the brothers lived in and resulting in a flash that blinding both of them. Once the Flash subsided the both of them where no longer in the living room anymore while the monitor while still on showing the same loading screen. once the Screen finished loading it showed the multiple young teens inside a classroom with Iruka and Mizuki infront with the words 'Genin Exam' written on the Blackboard. The screen then shifted to Both Gin and Isamu resting their head at the table, After it showed them the monitor then shut off.

* * *

Gin and Isamu woke up with a Start. Right in front of them was Iruka who did his signature '**Big Head no Jutsu**'

"Allright everyone, today is the day where we decide whether you becom genin or not." Iruka said as Mizuki hands out the test papers for the written portion of the exam.

"You have an hour to answer all of the questions then will proceded to the practical exams." Mizuki said as both teachers sat in front. Gin and Isamu had no time to think what the heck was going on since they only had an hour to finish.

-after an hour-

Both Gin and Isamu could not explain it, they both know that they did but they seem to know every answer in the exam... Well enough for them to pass any way. The both of them had no time to think everything over Iruka and Mizuki had ordered the entire class to step out into the field to begin the Practical exam in Taijutsu.

"Allright, the goal is survive in 3 minutes against a chuunin." Iruka Said.

"Akira Aoi!" Mizuki called everyone else parted to the sidelines. Isamu and Gin stood side by side.

"Gin?" Isamu called the brown haired teen.

"Isamu?" Gin responded.

"What the hell is going on here? Where are we?" Isamu asked his brother.

"In Konoha, mostly." Gin said.

"I know that we are at Konoha. What I want to know is how is this possible and how do we get back?" Isamu said.

"I don't know, and I don't care. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for us and I'm gonna milk it all the way." Gin answered.

"Your acting like an Uchiha would." Isamu joked which had Gin Wide eyed.

"Damn it. I don't like to become like those stuck-ass Uchiha." Gin panicked. He calmed down when he heard Isamu laugh at him.

"All you need now is a Duck ass hairstyle and the Uchiha scowl and your all set." He joked which got him a smack in the head .

"Ow!"

"Serves you right idiot." Gin smirked.

"Isamu!" Iruka called this got both of their attention.

"Goodluck." Gin said.

"Don't need it." Isamu grin back with a thumbs up.

_(skip fight scene: Can't think of how to show it yet sorry)_

"The hell happened there Isamu?" Gin asked

"What do you mean?" Isamu grinned.

"Don't joke around idiot. Both of us know that you can't move like that." Gin pressed.

"Well, to tell the truth I don't know." Isamu started.

"Huh?" Gin asked surprised.

"Every move I did were all instinctual to me as if I had done it countless of times. Like that one that happened in the written portion, both of us knew that we don't know any of those but where able to answer them." Isamu said.

"I see. Ya think those where that memories that this character of ours has?" Gin Said.

"Hmm, ya think?" Isamu asked.

"Maybe. Maybe since you set yours to be athletic, it resulted in you being somewhat good in Taijutsu." Gin said.

"But I want to learn Kenjutsu like Zabuza." Isamu whined.

"Ah, suck it up. Atleast you have that sword in your back." Gin said.

"What this?" Isamu asked as he drew the blade of the Ninjato at his back, it had a dull shine on it showing a poor quality but well maintained weapon.

"Yeah tha-" Gin started to say but was cut off by Iruka.

"Uchiha Gin" Both boys noticed the glare that Sasuke gave Gin. They decided to think about it later as Gin went towards Mizuki who was waiting inside the circle.

"Ready?" Mizuki asked. Gin only nodded.

_(Skip fight scene: Can't think of how to show it yet sorry)_

* * *

-Scene Change at the halls-

"Wow, Second best overall?" Isamu Said as he looked at the score board posted in the halls, he was sporting a blue head protector tied on his right shoulder instead of the traditional head.

"What about you Mr. Number One in Taijustsu." Gin joked he too had a forehead protector tied on his forehead.

"Hey, Compared to you at least I got number one." Isamu snapped back.

"So what now?" Gin asked, but before they could answer they saw Naruto run out of the Ninjutsu exam room looking depressed. Isamu looked at Naruto as he left the academy he opened his mouth to speak when.

"No." Gin said firmly.

"Huh? What no." Isamu asked surprised by Gin's word.

"No we won't help him. He needs this event to happen. Think about it he Naruto's Signature Jutsu is the Shadow Clone, without it he has nothing." Gin reasoned.

"Besides, we aren't ready to interfere with the storyline. We are too weak to even try yet." Gin added.

"Yet?" Isamu pressed grinning.

"Yet, how do you think you'll get the Silent killing technique if we let Zabuza die?" Gin questioned.

"Right." Isamu nodded.

"How about we go explore Konoha for a bit." Gin suggested as he walked towards the front gate of the Academy, reaching the ground they saw Sasuke heading out. When they saw Sasuke notice the both of them he glared at Gin.

"Tch, So you passed." Sasuke spat out the word passed.

"Yeah so what is it to you?" Isamu replied thick off with the Uchiha's behaviour.

"Half-breeds like you are a disgrace to the Clan." Sasuke said as he walked out. If he stayed longer he would have seen the grin that both Isamu and Gin where sporting.

"Half -breed eh." Gin started.

"Does that mean you don't have any fan girls here?" Isamu joked causing Gin to pale and look around seeing no one looking at him with hearts for eyes he sighed in thanks, he then glared at Isamu.

"Don't you there joke about that. Fan girls are dangerous creatures that needs to be nip in the bud or else its hell for the both of us." Gin warned Isamu.

"Since your half-uchiha, does that mean you don't live in that Haunted house of a compound?" Isamu asked, but before Gin could answer the both of them received memories from when they where 8 or their avatars memories.

-Flashback-

"Fine Isamu, since your already 7 years old you are eligible to start living on your own let me just contact the Hokage for approval." An old female voice said.

It was a year after Isamu was given the ok signal from the orphanage that they finally allowed him to start living on his own. 2 years thats Isamu has met Gin and the two of then became best of friends.

"Trash, That's what my father said you are!" A kid voice said as he repeatedly kicked a 5 year old Gin along with 7 more of his friends.

Gin being physically weak was subjected to clan bullying, since he was a son of an uchiha who married an outsider a year before he died during the Kyuubi attack 8 years ago,

"HEY! What's the big idea ganging up on the weak!" Isamu shouted towards the group of bullies. Gin hearing the word weak stood up and punched Isamu in the face.

"I'm not weak." he stated firmly. Isamu smiled and punched Gin in the face. The leader of the bullies snapped back and ordered the others to attack the duo complied.

Isamu helped Gin fight back the 8 Uchiha kids though both of them were defeated in the end.

"Hey." Isamu called out as he was lying on the floor blood covered his swollen face..

"Hm?" Gin asked he too was lying on the floor he had taken more body blows since he hated getting in the head.

"I'm Isamu, what's yours?" He asked now looking at Gin while smiling.

"Gin, Uchiha Gin." He said earning a shocked look from Isamu.

"Uchiha? Aren't you suppose to wear those Fan like symbol? Weren't those guys Uchihas too?" Isamu asked.

"I'm not really and Uchiha anymore since dad died during the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago. The Clan calls me a disgrace since I was born from a civilian family." Gin said depressed.

"Hey." Isamu started getting Gins attention.

"Hm?" Gin asked.

"Lets be friends." Isamu declared putting his left hands in a handshake gesture. Gin seeing this smiled and shook hands with Isamu saying.

"Sure, Let's be best of friends."

The memories then showed a 6 year old Gin and Isamu looking at a grave in the civilian section of Konoha, The grave said 'Kana Uchiha loving mother to Gin Uchiha'. It then Skips with Both Isamu and Gin Inside a standard apartment with a bunk bed.

"Hey Gin, I've been Thinking." Isamu started.

"Hm?" Gin looks at Isamu questionly.

"How about living with me in this apartment?" Isamu asked.

"Why?" Gin pressed for an answer.

"Well, This place is a bit too big for me and I was hoping that you would like to be my roommate." Isamu said

"That's not all isn't it?" Gin asked, Isamu seeing Gin's hard look shook his head and smiled and said.

"I can't force you to move on with Auntie's death but atleast with me hear your burden would lessen, besides the entire Uchiha Clan thinks of you as a disgrace while I think of you as a good friend."

"Fine, just help me move my things then." Gin smiled.

The memories then skips on when the two of them entered the Academy, it then skips towards the day after the Uchiha Massacre, seeing the normally silent Sasuke suddenly brooding and glaring at Gin.

* * *

-Flashback end-

The memories stopped upto the point when they sat down inside the class and promptly fell asleep. Both Isamu and Gin where holding there head in pain due to the memories that bombarded their heads.

"The hell was that, now I have this killer migraine all of a sudden." Isamu said.

"Well look at the bright side." Gin said grinning at the still in pain Isamu, for some reason Gin's headache passed quickly.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up- Hey!" Isamu suddenly yelled in surprise, before Gin could question Isamu's shout he was dragged inside the boys Comfort room.

"What wrong Isamu?" Gin questioned instead of answering Isamu just twirled Gin so that he was facing the mirror. What he saw both shocked him and delighted him in an instant. There right in front of him his reflection, He had the sharingan active with one tomoe in each eye.

"How did this happen." Gin questioned as he stared at the mirror.

"I don't know bro, but this means-" Isamu grinned.

"I my Chakra control and Ninjutsu skill would be boosted." Gin smirked, the smirked suddenly formed into understanding when he had an ephiphany.

"Yah think I got the sharingan when we saw the memory of Gin's mother dying as well as the killer headache just a while ago?" He said. Isamu shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Maybe, Maybe not, At least you now have the Sharingan now." He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey yah think we still had the action replay codes active inside us?" He asked. Gin gained a thoughful look.

"I'm not too sure, let's try it later after we eat some food first." Gin said. Isamu hearing the word food had his stomach make itself known.

*Growl*

"Your stomach never changes yah know that." Gin smirked seeing Isamu's embarassed face.

"Ichiraku's?" Isamu suggested. Gin nodded and they left.

* * *

-Scene change training ground 14, near the Hokage monument.-

"This looks like a good spot." Gin said as he eyed the empty training ground.

"Yeah so what are we going to do first?" Isamu said excitedly as he bounced into place.

"Well since you had Infinite stamina and I had Infinite Chakra, how about evasive training for you?" Gin smirked seeing Isamu's pale face, that which formed into a smirk.

"Sure, but your only allowed to fire Grand fireballs after I evaded the first one until I get used to evading." Isamu said.

"Ok, Stand by the center of the clearing." Gin said. Once Isamu was in position Gin concentrated molding his chakra inside his body letting the instinctual feel to control the flow and the motion.

" Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger*" Gin formed the handsigns required for the Grand Fireball Jutsu putting his right hand in a blowing gesture he blew the technique.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" He shouted. a giant fireball flew from his mouth and flew towards Isamu who was at the center of the clearing. Seeing that Isamu has already evaded he cancelled his technique and redid the handseals.

" Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger! **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**.!" Gin shouted, he notice that he was not feelling tired firing two Grand Fireballs. He remembered that Sasuke was only able to fire only one of it when he was still starting out as a genin in canon. Gin grinned with the possibility that both him and Isamu had the AR code active inside their own bodies. He saw that Isamu has was able to dodge, Gin redid the handseals abeit faster than normal he failed to notice that he had his sharingan active.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**"

-Later-

Gin can be seen smiling at himself he was not tired throwing jutsu upon jutsu at Isamu although his hand feel like lead with the constant handseals. Isamu was also seen smiling he was able to dodge every single fireball that Gin threw at him he had counted 50+ total, he didn't call Gin on his activation of his Bloodline since they where training although...

"What the heck was that back there?!" Isamu shouted in anger towards Gin.

"Hm?" Gin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We had an angreement nutcase, in case you forgot you were supposed to fire one at a time instead of simultainously, heck that last attack was 5 freaking giant fireballs fired in a spread line!" He shouted as he showed the burnt sleeve of his academy shirt.

"Look at this it's burnt." Isamu said.

"It's fine it's fine, your were able to evade still. Besides I thought that we would change our appearance at the team selection next week?" Gin Laughed at Isamu's irrate antics.

"Tch. Fine so what's the verdict?" Isamu asked.

"Didn't you feel it? I was able to fire 57 Grand Fireballs and was also able to cut my handseals to only the Tiger handseal when casting it." Gin Said.

"Well duh, how would I notice when I was dodging for my life back there." Isamu said, then he grinned.

"Although, thinking back about it we didn't feel tire with what we where doing back there." he said.

"Correction, my hands feel like lead." Gin said.

"Hah! Your no fun." Isamu said, he then notice the sun's position.

"It's sundown, Naruto might begin in the evening let's go home so that we won't get dragged in this." Gin said as he too saw the position of the sun.

"Yeah." Isamu said he then thought about something.

"Hey Gin, yah think yah can do that Shadow Clone technique?" He asked.

"Hm, Maybe but I don't think I can create only one copy of me. Since I have infinite Chakra not my Max chakra, I don't have the necessary chakra level like Naruto who has equal to a Kage in base Chakra." Gin reasoned.

"Well with the sharingan you don't need it." Isamu finished.

"Yep."

"So what are we gonna do to pass the time at home?" Isamu asked.

"Wanna try wall walking?" Gin suggested.

"With our hands first, I don't wanna have a busted wall you know." Isamu deadpanned at Gin's suggestion.

"Right, Hands first." Gin Sweatdropped.

-End Chapter-

* * *

**AN: Read and Review, Hopefully I won't get a writers block on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HERES CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

Start Chapter 2

-A week before team placement-  
-**Gin Pov**-

Isamu and I planned a schedule to follow in order to train ourselves for the entire week. I had to hit the shinobi library almost everyday of the week researching on different chakra control exercises and theories, basically anything to do with the use of chakra except Iryo-ninjutsu or Medic Jutsu. Isamu followed the practical approach with him practicing using his Ninjato almost everyweek. Most of the time we would do our own thing, the time that we would be training together we would be sparring. Sparring would be sugarcoating it, we or better yet Isamu's idea of sparring would be him evading and trying to smash my face into the ground or trying to turn me into a human shashimi with that ninjato of his, and me blasting him with every single jutsu that I could throw at him, did I mention that we also added tree walking and water walking into the mix? no? oh well.

Good thing for me I was able to make him agree with me using my sharingan or else I would be a lump of meat on the ground after every spar we did. Nobody was able to notice that I was able to obtain my sharingan ahead of Sasuke since I had henged my eyes almost everyday showing that it is almost onyx colored, I was still looking at the Shinobi library for a genjutsu that doesn't take a hit to dispel or if luck would have it have a physical transformation technique like one of those Fanfictions that make Naruto's henge real. Speaking of Sharingan I now had 2 tomoes on each eye! It was due to Isamu remembering that you can enhance your muscles with chakra making them stronger allowing a person to run faster or jump higher, the bastard up and done it scoring a nasty hit on my face with one of his kicks. Good thing he keeps on moving in and out instead of hitting me all out allowing me to slowly follow his movements it was bad enough I had low physical capabilities and my prefered Taijutsu style is a bastardization of the tai chi, go with the flow if you will. He was plenty surprise when after 15 minutes of forced dodging I was finally able to land a hit on him with a Grand fireball jutsu, abeit he was able to Kawarimi with a log but he was still pissed that his favorite shirt got burnt.

The week ended with me finally able to throw Giant Fireballs of death without a handsign and able to tree walk with ease, though my water walking needs a lot of work to be usefull I still walk drunk on water. Isamu though because he had lower chakra than I was able to water walk and tree walk with in the span of a week, Damn him and his Infinite stamina! It makes injuries not affect him even after he fell a good two feet of the ground or get burned! Though at least he won't be able to throw Giant Fire Dragons with his chakra, Suck it up at least I had Fire Dragons to throw at them enemies.

-End POV-  
-End of Week-

* * *

Isamu and Gin where currently sitting on the side of the Classroom where the fresh academy graduates where told to gather. The both of them changed clothes since most if not all of their clothes where either burnt or Cut to ribbons, the tailor that they went to where close to tears when he saw the state of the clothes that they where wearing that day it was close to falling of them, They were then promptly ordered to buy new clothes on the spot good call since Gin's top fell off.

Gin now sported a hoodied gray jacket that covers his head and forehead protector with a fishnet undershirt made from connecting ninja wires that gives some protection from most weapons, black track pants and ninja sandals. He was able to find ready made seals in the shop that automatically repairs clothes as long as it still has 75 percent of its original shaped. Isamu chose a generic blend of Jounin outfit though instead of a green jacket that most jounins wore he had on a green vest with no scroll pouch, though he still had his forehead protector tied on his right bicep.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Only those who pass the genin exam are allowed in this room." Gin and Isamu saw Kiba Inuzuka spoke.

"See the Forehead Protector, Dog-breath." A loud voice countered, seeing the speaker to be blonde and wearing a ridiculously orange jumpsuit told the both of them that it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tch, Whatever deadlast." Kiba said as he went and sat somewhere. Naruto huffed and sat by the aisle, Any thing else was downed by the sound of Stomping(running) in the hallway and the door being forcefully opened.

"I'm first Ino-pig." A pink haired 'creature' Scrieched.

"No my foot was in first Forehead!" The 'creature' named Ino shouted back, the two of then started arguing as they neared the sit next to Naruto, said blonde lighted up as he saw his long time crush walk up next to him only to be forcefully brought down to the ground with another painfull scriech.

"GET OUT THE MY SEAT BAKA-RUTO! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" the 'creature' named Sakura scrieched.

"NO! YOU GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" Ino-ture scrieched. By now Naruto was angry and irritated that his crush's attention was being taken by his self-proclaimed rival, so he up and sat in front said brunnette and glared at him. This was then promply destroyed when one of the genins sitting in front of Sasuke decided to stand and unconsciously push Naruto forward.

*CHUU*(KISS)

Said gesture silenced everyone to the point that falling needles could be heard, when mood was promplty interrupted with both Isamu and Gin laughing their assess of seeing what had happened, but before the Sasuke Fan Club could take their revenge for taking their beloved Sasuke's First Kiss and reintroduce Naruto to the cold apsalt, Iruka made his entrance.

-Im skipping the graduation speech and go directly to team formation.-

"...Team 6 Uchiha Gin, Isamu..." Iruka said, earning a nod from both of them.

"and Aihara Tohsaka. Your Jounin Instructor would be Yamazuki Goro." He finished.

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura." *cue whoop and groan respectively*

"and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin Instructor would be Hatake Kakashi." *cue groan, whoop and tch respectively.*

"Team 8...

-skipping no change-

* * *

When Iruka said Yamazuki, Isamu and Gin thought that they would have a sensei with a body as big or bigger than that of an Akamichi but, they didn't expect to meet a sensei who is lean and has the same set-up as Sarutobi Asuma with the chain smoker appearance and all the only notable difference was that his hair was a bit bluish or whiteish depending on the lighting and that it was a bit tamer than Asuma's. He's prefered weapon was that O-katana strapped on his waist showing he was right handed, He also had that lazy expression on his face when he eyed the genins.

"Team 6 with me." He said and walked out of the room, Isamu and Gin walked out with a female Kunoichi with dark hair and red strips. She wore a standard Kunoichi uniform, a green Bodytight shirt and shorts under a dark green mini skirt and blue shinobi sandals, she also had a kunai holster strapped on her left leg with her kunai and shuriken pouch at the back of her waist.

-In an empty classroom-

"Right team 6, I'm Yamazuki Goro your would be Jounin Instructor. Before we start tell me your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future." Goro said. He then pointed towards Aiahara who was sitted near Isamu.

"Start first Red."

"Aihara Tohsaka. Likes Sweets, and tea. Dislike *cue not so subtle glare towards Gin* the Uchiha Clan. Dreams Be a successful Kunoichi." Both Gin and Isamu Sweatdropped at the girls way of speaking and the open hate for the Uchiha clan while Goro-sensei seems to know something about their female teamate. He nodded and pointed towards Gin.

"Gin Uchiha *cue another glare* *sweatdrop* I like Isamu, practicing ninjutsu and trying out new jutsu theories I dislike it whenever it fails and blows up in my face, as well as when Isamu and I spar where he bashes my head thru a wall *I said I was sorry* Dreams? Nothing at the moment." Gin Finished. Isamu then spoke after Gin finished his.

"The names Isamu, no last name I am an orphan. I like Gin, my ninjato, as well as practicing Taijutsu moves and Kenjutsu skills. I dislike it when Gin cooks those abominations he calls cooking *Oi!* and when said Cooking melts my table set. *cue glare and deadpan at Gin* Dreams for the future? To one day encounter and own a sentient sword." He finished.

"Sentient sword? Those are dangerous in their own right kid. Your sure about that?" Goro-sensei asked. He recieved a firm nod from Isamu.

"So I'm next, as I said I'm Yamazuki Goro, I like blades and practicing whenever I have time, I dislike it whenever I broke my sword, Dreams for the future? To one day impart my skills to someone else." He said.

"So what now?" Isamu asked although he and Gin already knows the answer.

"Now? Now is when I explain to you that you are not yet full time Genins." He said he saw that Aihara had a raised eyebrow while Gin and Isamu where quiet.

"And?" Gin drawled.

"And that tomorrow is when I test you to see if the three of you are worthy of the rank Genin." Goro said as he saw that none of the Genin seem to be bothered by it, though he saw Aihara's eyebrow still raised and the boys seem to be giving him predatory grins.

"Meet me tomorrow at Training Ground 6 at around 9 in the morning to start your evaluation." He said as he poof into smoke showing that he was a Kage Bunshin.(Shadow Clone) Before Aihara could leave the room she felt Isamu's hand hold her.

"So, mind telling us why you hate the Uchiha clan?" He started. Aihara just glared at Gin when asked about the Uchiha clan.

"They killed my father." She said bluntly and left the room after prying Isamu's hand of her.

"That girl has issues." Gin said. while shaking his head.

"Well she seem to hate Uchihas with a passion, and you got dragged into it by association." Isamu deadpanned.

"Yeah, even when I am an Uchiha by name only." Gin said as the both of them left too.

"Anyway Sentient sword? Like the Samehada?" Gin asked with a raised Eyebrow.

"Nah, I prefer the ones that could talk properly not gittery sounds like the Samehada." Isamu waived off.

"So, I'm going to practice you coming?" Gin asked as they left the vicinity of the academy.

"Nah maybe later, I still have to buy some new supplies after you broke my table with that last abomination of yours."Isamu twitched an eyebrow at the memory of the black ooze that Gin created two nights ago, He could have sworn it was looking at him.

"I said I was sorry." Gin protested.

"Tell that do my table." Isamu glared.

"Anyway. What's the plan with Aihara?" Isamu suddenly asked. Gin thankful with the changed in subject frowned.

"She lost her father to the Uchiha Clan. That is not something that will pass simply overnight, If we pass tomorrow we could help her cope with it and find out what happened to her then." Gin said, they stopped at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ramen?" Isamu grinned.

"Ramen." Gin said. Entering the store the both of them ordered Miso and Shrimp Ramen respectively.

-End of chapter-

* * *

**AN: I know its a bit small only 2000+ words and all. Anyway Read and Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3 how this appears good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, maybe the idea if it's not taken already.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Start**

-Next Morning 7 am at training ground 6-

*Yawn* "So why are we hear 2 hours ahead of time?" Asked Gin while glaring at Isamu who was stretching.

"Exercise what else." Isamu said as he finished doing his squats. (Zack anyone?) He then bounced in place as he eyed Gin. Without warning he dashed and aim for a quick jab at Gin, who narrowly dodged in time thanks to his Sharingan hidden under a henge.

"The hell?" Gin half-shouted in surprise and anger, Isamu after his jab was evaded started unleashing combo upon combo against Gin who keeps on dodging while increasing his speed.

"Less talk more action." Isamu smirks as he landed a glancing blow on Gin's cheek, Gin feeling the sting from the blow jumped back to give him space. Doing a single Tiger Handseal he expelled a small Fireball towards Isamu.

"**Fire Style: Fire Bullet!**" He shouted, Isamu seeing the Jutsu speeding towards him narrowly dodges with a quick** Kawarimi** with a Log.

"No fair, I have less Chakra than you!" Isamu shouted. Gin just smirks and said.

"So? You have more physical strength than I do." His hands still in the Tiger seal, he sent another **Fire Style: Fire Bullet** towards Isamu, who dodged this time by jumping out of the way. This routine kept on going until Isamu was able to get under Gin's guard and prepare to launch full bodied uppercut on Gin's chin.

"**Dragon Upper!**" He shouted than name of the move. (Ryu's uppercut in street fighter.) Gin who was able to see the move in time was able to move his neck and chin away from the blow but he was still late to react and got hit still.

"Ugh!" Gin grunted as he was sent to a tree. Isamu seeing that his attack still hit grinned.

"Yeah!" He cheered. Gin only glared at his brother and stood up.

"So that's how you want to play eh." He said as he clapped his hands together and gathered his chakra, blue flames seem to coat Gin. Isamu seeing what Gin was trying to do only sweatdropped.

"Uh, Gin were supposed to meet at 9." Isamu tried to explain to Gin.

"So? we still have an hour and 30 minutes before 9." Gin said as he gathered enough chakra to his limbs, he now felt light and stronger.

"Aren't we supposed to... I don't know, appear perfectly healthy?" Isamu tried again. Gin only smirks at this earning a sweatdrop on Isamu.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to break bones." Gin said as he vanished from sight. Isamu only had a second to spare before he was hit on his stomach by Gin who then vanished and re-appeared behind Isamu and hit again.

-1 hour later.-

Aihara Tohsaka was not a morning person but she still wakes up at 6 because her mother cannot. Her family ran a small medicine store that sells herbal remedies and bandages. True to what she said her father was killed by an Uchiha on his way home, she only knows it was an Uchiha since his body was found by the Uchiha district during the Uchiha Massacre. Since then she harbored a grudge on the Uchiha Clan since she blamed them for her father's demise. She entered the Academy to help her mother with the expense and to one day track down the person who killed her father, to do so she practiced a form of martial arts called **ChaKiBo** (If anyone you know a different name please comment). **ChaKiBo** was a scroll that her father possessed but was unable to learn since he did not know how to use chakra and her mother was only a herbalist who married a salesman, It specializes on the usage of Punches and Kicks that utilizes Chakra to increase the damage caused.

She was on the way to training ground 6 since their Jounin Instructor told them to arrive at 9 she wanted to arrive a bit early to settle herself before he arrives. She still feel irked that she had an Uchiha as a teammate, Albeit she knew that Gin Uchiha was an Uchiha only by name but because he was still technically an Uchiha she still hated him. (childish? I know) She arrived with 30 minutes to spare, what she thought was a beautiful morning was shattered when she saw the battered forms of her two teamates who was on the grass on bloodied and burnt.

"What the hell happened here?" Aihara asked in bewilderment.

"Ahehehe, Morning practice." Isamu chuckled. Gin who was lying next to Isamu opened his eyes.

"Took you long enough?" He said. He was inwardly shocked when he saw the slight concern on Aihara's eyes when she look at him discreetly he would have missed it if not for his sharingan that was still hidden in his Genjutsu which was now sporting 3 tomoes with that intensive training that they did (Smackdown?). Aihara when she noticed that Gin was now looking at him schooled her expression then promptly glared at him.

"None of you business Uchiha!" She spat out. Gin only made a hmm sound as he slowly stood up dusted himself and promptly sat under a tree near them. Isamu soon followed and sat on a different tree beside Gin.

"I See." Gin said as he closed his eyes again.

"Neh, Aihara-san?" Isamu asked.

"What is it." Aihara replied.

"You never answered our question." He pointed out grinning at her.

"As I said with the Uchiha, none of your business." Aihara glared at the still grinning brunette and sat at a tree a little ways away from the duo.

"Aw, She hates me too." Isamu pouted as nudged Gin who scowled when his relaxation was interrupted by his brother/friend.

"Shut up Isamu, I'm resting." Gin snapped eyes still closed.

"You would if you didn't bashed me with that Chakra enhanced moves you did back there." Isamu pointed out.

"I wouldn't have to, if you weren't mister I-Have-more-Energy-than-an-Ox?" Gin glared at him, Isamu just waived at the glare and turned at Aihara.

"Sooo, we forgot to asked yesterday but what are your skills and abilities and what are you good at?" Isamu smiled at Aihara.

"Why do you want to ask me that?" Aihara asked.

"Well since we are a team now, it would be logical to know each of our skills and abilities to better our teamwork." Gin explain in a Shino-like way, which Isamu laughed. When Aihara and Gin both glared at him he only muttered.

"Sorry, Inside joke." And continued to laugh. Eventually Gin had enough and promptly kicked Isamu to stop.

"Enough, I'll go first. I specialize in Ninjutsu and some minor Genjutsu since I have Mid-Genin Level Chakra (**Infinite is different with max Chakra.**)and Low Chuunin Chakra Control, I have adequate skills in Taijutsu making me a Long range fighter." Gin Finished. Isamu spoke after Gin.

"I specialize in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, I have Mid Academy Chakra and Low Genin control over it making me less effective with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu making me a Close range fighter and heavy hitter." Isamu said, Aihara seeing as she was the only one who was yet to speak, spoke.

"I have Low Genin Chakra and Chakra Control, I too specialize in Taijutsu though I have little knowledge in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, I don't think I could work with Kenjutsu since I prefer my hands. I also have moderate Knowledge in First-aid since my family own a Botique. I too think I am a Close range Fighter and Heavy hitter." She finished. Gin now had his eyes closed in thought while Isamu was smiling at Aihara, at least she shared some info. He noticed Gin open his eyes and seem to have a twinkle in them.

"I see, two close fighters and one long range. With sensei that means he's a Mid to Close range fighter making our team a Heavy assault squad. We also have someone who knows how to heal, and support." He said eyeing the two.

"Good guess, you won't become a squad yet unless you pass the secondary test." a voice called out.

"Morning to you to Sensei." Isamu greeted Yamazuki Goro who appeared via Shunshin.

"Morning/Good Morning, Sensei." Gin and Aihara said. The three of them noticed that he was carrying a bag on his back.

"What's that for Sensei?" Isamu asked.

"This?" He showed them, the content of the bag. It had 3 sets of weights with Seals on them. "These are Weights, For my test Each of you will wear them and they will get heavier the longer you have them on." He finished the three of them gulped with what their Sensei was implying.

"And what is our goal for this test?" Gin asked. Goro just chuckled at them.

"Your goal is to land a hit on me three times on a span of 5 hours." He said as he set an alarm clock to go after 5 hours "Now then you have to come at me with the intent to kill or else you will fail and get sent back into the academy... Now..." He said as he closed his eyes seeing as that the three of them already put on the weights with seals. "Begin." He said as the three of them disappeared on sight.

"Good Instincts, A Shinobi must always be one with the shadows." He said as he sensed the three of them nearby. He turned and grabbed 5 shurikens from the air that where thrown at him from the side, courtesy of Isamu. When he threw the shurikens back Isamu, he was already gone. A set of kunais and shurikens was then thrown at each of his sides. He promptly evaded them.

"Hm, are they trying to distract me?" He thought out loud. He let them be for now since after 30 mins the weights would increase by 5 pounds and it would come off until he said so.

-Elsewhere in the forest of Training ground 6-

"You do know that his a Jounin for a reason right?" Gin asked his teammates. Aihara and Isamu just shrugged.

"So, Unless we work together we won't be able to land a hit." Isamu said as he and Gin looked at each other then at Aihara.

"What?" She asked unnerved by the two eyeing her.

"Well what about you? Would it hinder you to work with an Uchiha?" Isamu asked. Aihara glared at Gin again.

"Even if I am not really part of the Uchiha Clan?" Gin added. Aihara's glare relented as she remembered that She hated the entire clan and that Gin was hated by said clan.

"Fine, I'll try to work with you." She said. Gin and Isamu smiled.

"Allright then since that is over with, this is what where gonna do..." Isamu said as he explained the plan to his teammates. Up in the trees Goro, who was listening in on their conversation smiled. It seems that he had a good team this year, He poof into smoke when the three of them started planning for their attack it would do good for him to eavesdrop on his little Genin maybe after this he would punish and train them to detect eavesdroppers and spies.

-Back at the clearing.-

Goro was standing on the seemingly waiting, he didn't have to wait long since his Genin team started on their offensive. He was shocked when he saw a Giant Fireball going at him with Chuunin level speed, He was able to dodge it in time to avoid a Chakra powered dash from Isamu who had his ninjato poised to strike. Though he made a mistake when his attention was taken by a minor Genjutsu, he paid for it when Aihara appeared behind him and was able to hit him in the back lifting him in the air.

'Goddamn, what kind of strength does she have.' Goro thought since no normal Genin could pack a punch that could literally send a person flying. He was able to right himself in the air but before he could land properly he had to evade a small fireball with Jounin level speed that was heading straight for him.

"**Fire Style: Fire Bullet!**"

'The hell? That was a B-rank Ninjutsu!' He thought as he narrowly avoided it by **Kawarimi**'ng using a log, Though he had to move since Aihara and Isamu tag-teamed him with Taijutsu. He noticed that Aihara was slowing down due to the weights but for some reason Isamu was going faster instead he was able to land another hit since Goro miscalculated the speed of his attacks. He was interrupted from his musings as he evaded and deflected the attacks from a yell.

"Now!"

'Gin' he thought as he saw his Genin disengage and another small fireball headed his way, this time much faster than the last one. He was about to evaded when he was hit from behind again, he looked back and saw Gin with a smirk and outstretched right hand still on his back. He eyed the fireball and saw that it was an Genjutsu disguised as a Ninjutsu. Goro smirked with the teamwork that the three of them displayed.

"Good job guys, It looks like team 6 passed. Meet me tomorrow same time today." He said as he did a Tiger handsign as the seals on the weights glowed and died down. The three of them relieved that the blasted weight was finally removed slumped down and sat on the grass.

"Damn that thing!" Isamu yelled as he slumped on the ground. Gin who was panting more than the two spoke.

"Speak for yourself, I have lower physical capabilities than you two." He said as he inhaled more air to help his burning lungs.

"I think I'll be sore all over after this." Aihara said.

"Hey Aihara, it's all right if we call you Ai from now on?" Isamu asked he saw Aihara nod and he smiled.

"So any of you want to join me at the hot springs?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Mix?" Gin smirked. He was then promptly bashed on the head.

"Mind out of the gutter prevert!" Aihara shouted.

"I was asking if Mix payment or we'll pay on our own." Gin explained, which got Aihara to blush on her embarrassment.

"Hoh? are you a pervert Ai?" Isamu teased, he was then bashed on the head by the both of them. Goro who was still their sweatdropped at their antics, He coughed to gain their attention.

"As long as there will be no Illicit behavior before each of you becomes chuunin, ok?" He then promptly used **shunshin** and head to the Hokage tower to report on his teams passing the test.

"Anyway, Hotsprings or Lunch?" Isamu asked with a smirked seeing the two blushing teens that was his teammates.

-Hokage tower after 3 hours of waiting for Kakashi to show-

"Sorry I'm late. I had to air my house since a dung beetle left a dung in." Kakashi Hatake said as he strolled in reading his smut of a book. The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Just pinch his nose in irritation at Kakashi's Habit.

"Just be early next time." He said as he received a nod from Kakashi.

"So, give me the report on who passed and failed the secondary exam." He said as he left the Jounins to speak.

"Team one, Fail no discipline."

"Team two, Fail how the hell did they pass with those skills?"

"Team three, Passed but barely. They still need to be retrained before they could be let out into the field."

"Team four, Failed."

"Team five, Failed. Why the hell did I get three fangirls and how the hell did those three pass?"

"Team six, Passed with flying colors they passed 2 hours ahead of schedule."

"Team seven... Passed."

"Team eight, Passed."

"Team nine, is still in a Youthful duty since last year. Hokage-sama"

"Team ten, passed."

"Allright those who properly passed stay, the rest return to your active duties. dismissed." The aged Kage ordered everyone left except five Jounin and one kage.

"Yamazuki, tell me how did your team passed?" He asked the chain smoker number 3 (number 2 is Asuma, and number 1 is Sandaime.)

"Teamwork, and some surprises. The academy never noted that Aihara had good chakra control and that she could use it to app her punches, She literally sent me flying. Isamu, was able to land a hit on me when the two of them Tag teamed me while Gin kept on firing Genjutsu and Ninjutsu respectively at me. He was also the last person to land a hit by confusing me with a Genjutsu that he made that look like a Ninjutsu to attack me behind." Goro explained earning awe and shock looks from everyone.

"Your team has an outstanding display of Youth! Goro!" Team 9's Sensei shouted earning a sweatdropped on all of their heads.

"Didn't your team have an Uchiha?" Asuma Sarutobi, jounin Instructor of team 10 (Ino,Shika,Chouji), asked.

"Yes, Uchiha Gin." Goro responded.

"Wasn't he the one who had been attacking you with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques?" Kurenai Yuhi, jounin Instructor of Team 8 (kiba,Hinata,Shino), asked.

"Yes." Goro nodded.

"Have he awakened his Sharingan?" Asked the Kage. Goro thought it over and remembered that he has not seen an ounce of red from his genin.

"I believe he hasn't Hokage-sama, why do you asked?" Goro asked puzzled by the question wasn't Gin an ex-Uchiha?

"Nothing much, even though he was kicked out of the Uchiha clan he is still an Uchiha by blood. If something where to happen with Sasuke he would be next in line to inherit everything." The Sandaime Hokage said.

"But weren't the condition for the removal of him from the Uchiha Clan so that he would not be able to Inherit nor touch any of the Uchiha properties?" Asuma asked.

"Yes it was, but since the Clan was reduced to one legal and one by name only. The Uchiha Clan matters had been handed to me and I now have the power to negate any said law or conditions." The Sandaime Hokage reasoned.

"Sorry to say this but, all three of my Genins have a bone to pick with the Uchiha Clan Hokage-sama. Aihara stated that his father was killed by an Uchiha during the Massacre and that It may have been Itachi. Gin for being thrown out and thru that the death of his mother. Isamu though always sides with Gin saw that is mute point. Planning to revoke the conditions set by the late Uchiha councils elders would destroy the teamwork and team dynamics that my squad currently possess." Goro explained, The Hokage conceded with Goro's point of view.

"Fine then, as long as nothing where to happen to Sasuke Uchiha bar Death, Uchiha Gin will not be returned to the Uchiha Clan." The third Hokage Finished. He then proceded to question the rest of the Jounin Senseis on the results of theirs tests.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

Aihara was taught by Isamu and Gin on how to properly Strengthen their muscles and attacks using chakra. She does not know how to use Tsunade's Godly strength until she get apprenticed by her.

ChaKiBo (chakra+Kick+Box) corny? Yes. give me another title for her Taijutsu style that incorporates Kickboxing and Boxing.  
Gin knows Genjutsu's but I won't name them just describe them.

Anyone knows 'tales' Series The Swordsman Classes would be how Isamu looks like fighting with the ninjato drawn but uses different attacks lining more on hit and run tactics instead of hack n slash style.

Gin won't become a heir I just put in the possibility. Sasuke retrieval arc would be Sasuke being mind controlled by the seal given to him by Orochimaru, or that's what the council believed, They do not think that Gin would be able to acquire his sharingan and that they practically worship Sasuke and he hates Gin from the words of his father. (Brainwashing?)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A filler chapter, basically the Naruto meets Konohamaru arc.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of it.**

* * *

**Start Chapter 4**

-The next day-

Isamu and Gin are on their way towards the Mission room to submit their forms and Pictures to be added to their Genin Registration forms. They would have included Aihara if only she hadn't completed her own early morning. On the way their the two of them saw one Naruto Uzumaki stomp of from inside the Mission room to who knows where, though after he left a blur of someone short with extremely long blue scarf came running after him.

"Konohamaru?" Gin asked.

"Konohamaru." Isamu answered.

"Yah think we should save the kid from being corrupted by Naruto?" Isamu asked.

"Nah, I think the both of them would grow from their meetings." Gin explained.

"Oh well." Isamu said as the both of them entered the room. They show a Jounin with black glasses and bandana type forehead protector talk to the Sandaime and hurriedly left after the duo. 'Ebisu' The both of them thought.

"Ah, Gin, Isamu. The both of you finally arrive Aihara-san was here 2 hours ago." The aged Kage said.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." Isamu said Gin only nodded his head. The both of them presented their individual papers and pictures to the Sandaime who read and look over the files, having no problems what so ever with said file Isamu asked the question that the both of them already knew the answer to but still decided to ask.

"We saw Naruto stomped off to somewhere and then followed by a kid with a long blue scraf a while ago. Did something happen Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing much, just my grandson Konohamaru finding out that Naruto was able to knock me out with a Jutsu that he created." The aged Kage appeared to have a blush and a slight nose bleed with the memory of said event, he soon remembered that he was talking to two new graduated Genins and appeared sheepish as he lowered his head and hat to hide his embarassed face.

"Was it the **Orioke no Jutsu** that he made, Sir?" Gin asked the two of them were mentally laughing seeing the Hokage cringed at the mention of the accursed Jutsu

"Yes, I believe that it was it. Such a Jutsu should be labeled an A-rank Kinjutsu." Hiruzen Sarutobi stated.

"But sir, If Konohamaru wanted to learn such a Jutsu does that mean he would have to confront Naruto about it?" Gin stated, making the Sandaime stop and think about what would happen with Konohamaru, if Naruto were to teach his Grandson such a Jutsu then...

"Gin! Isamu!" "Sir!" "You are to Find them and make sure to not allow Konohamaru to learn such a dangerous jutsu!" He ordered. Isamu and Gin saluted and left after they where given the order, they know that it was already too late to prevent such a thing since Naruto had already agreed to teach the kid. The two of them look at every shop in hopes of finding any speck of the two.

-3 hours later Outskirts of Konoha near training ground 9 or something.-

Isamu and Gin saw Naruto and Konohamaru being confronted by Ebisu. Not wanting to interfere with whatever the trio where doing the both of them hid by the tree branch, they where just in time to see Konohamaru do an **Orioke no Jutsu** of a nude brunette with shoulder length hair and completly nude to the world the only thing covered her body was the speck of smoke that where perfectly position to hide her Assets but those too were fading. Ebisu was shock that such a technique was done but was able to reign himself in and proceded to tell his charge not to use such a technique and that it was unsightly to see the grandson of the Third Hokage do such a perverted jutsu.

"Boss, the Jutsu did not work!" Konohamaru told his blonde companion.

"Hmm." Naruto was thinking about the way this Ebisu reacted to the Jutsu he then did a cross handsign and did his trademark Jutsu the** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) and created a platoon of himself which promptly surrounded them. Ebisu seeing the multiple copies of said genin readied a Taijutsu stance with his arms in an X fashion infront of him, Naruto and his clones then did another handseal this time of the Ram and shouted.

"**Henge!**" With a puff of smoke all Naruto Clones + Original change in their Orioke Version.

"**Harem no Jutsu!**" They all shouted as they swarmed Ebisu, said Jounin no longer able to hide his Libido flew due to massive nosebleeds.

"Hahaha! I knew it, a closet pervert!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the flying form of Ebisu. Isamu seeing that the show was over and that Naruto and Konohamaru now have the time to properly declare their Dream of being a Kage in front of each other was shocked seeing his partner/brother having a fountain long nosebleed, he noticed that Gin's sharingan was active and that his Genjutsu was dispelled meant that he was unconscious with information overload Sighing to himself he promptly closed Gin's eyes and let him rest by the tree trunk missing the rest of the conversation.

"That's it! You no longer my Boss! From here on out the two of us are rivals!" Konohamaru stated with conviction towards his Rival/Friend/Aniki.

"Osu!" Naruto affirmed with a smile, Konohamaru also smiled as the two of them left for home. As the two of them left Gin finally woke up.

"Wha? What happened." He asked.

"Finally awake yah pervert!" Isamu greeted, Gin blushed remembering the scene that played out earlier. He wouldn't have been affected that much if he didn't activate his Sharingan to try and see if he could copy Naruto's Kage Bunshin, Gin forgot about the Harem Jutsu since he was busy analysing the Bunshin. He saw everything Perfectly and with a higher quality to boot which sent him into a nosebleed induce coma.

"So what did we learn?" Isamu asked with a grin as he saw Gin calm down.

"To never use the Sharingan while Orioke and its Variants are used." Gin said downcast. He then did the Handsign similar to what Naruto did.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**." Gin said a puff of smoke later one Shadow clone of Gin was standing beside him.

"So I only have enough chakra stored in me to create only one clone?" Gin said as he dispelled the Bunshin.

"No biggie, the both of us knew that Naruto has an Ungodly amount of Chakra so it goes to show that he could create a thousand of those things and not feel tired you though on the other hand only has enough to create a single clone even though you have an infinite amount to call on you Chakra Stores is still at the Mid Genin Level." Isamu said as he patted Gin on the back.

"Let's report back to the Hokage, I know that he watched the proceding but we still have to report." Isamu said as the both of them prepared to head back.

-The Following day.-

"Allright you three. I'm planning to send you into the Chuunin Exams six months from now, to make sure the three of you are ready for it I set up a schedule that we would follow." Goro-sensei said as he handed the three of them specific papers that said what they would do. It had Teamwork training, D-Rank mission, Individual training, D-rank mission.

"Goro-sensei, are we supposed to follow this schedule for six months?" Aihara Asked.

"No, you will do all that this Month, Next month I will have to double it." Goro said with a grin. Both Gin and Aihara gulped, while Isamu looked excited by the prospect of an intensive workout (He wouldn't if he hadn't have infinite Stamina. *Infinite Stamina is different from Infinite Energy*)

"Now then... Welcome to Boothcamp from Hell." Goro said with an Evil grin.

-2 months of Intensive training plus D-rank Missions-

A month of training was already hell for Aihara and Gin, but to double that the following month? Torture. Isamu though was grinning and smiling at his teammates state of being and inwardly thankful that he had Infinite Stamina even if he still felt the pain of training at least he won't fall from over fatigue.

D-rank Mission where a blessing for the two, at least there they could rest a bit while doing the work. Goro-Sensei was a Slave driver, He wanted everything to be perfect when it comes to Taijutsu training and sparring any mistakes they would have to redo everything from the start with another set added to the original making it extra harder. Though their was that one particular D-rank Mission that Gin and Aihara both hated to the core, The Tora Capture Mission. That Cat was freaking slippery, as if it had done it a million times before and learned from its previous mistakes. Aihara and Gin would always end up becoming scratch posts for it whenever they manage to catch It, and for some reason Isamu would always be able to sense if it would target him and be able to dodge ahead of time.

"One more D-rank with that Cat and I would personally shred it!" Aihara muttered as she eyed the cat under Isamu's arms.

"Sensei, are we not allowed to do any C-ranks per chance? We've been doing D-ranks since two months ago are we not yet entitled to do a higher ranked mission?" Gin inquired.

"Hmm, We would have if you had asked me sooner." Goro said. The three of them forced themselves to not facefault with their Jounin Instructor's attitude. With that two months they had been taught Survival training, Taijutsu exercises, Genjutsu detection, Ninjutsu practices, Chakra Control exercises, Tree Walking, Water Walking, Kunai balancing, Kunai rotation, even Chuunin to low Jounin level Tactics where taught. Isamu and Gin both thought that they where being trained like Chuunins instead of Genin with the way Goro-sensei was pushing them, but thanks to it Isamu was able to finally have High Genin level Chakra and Control allowing him to create one **Kage Bunshin** While Aihara had Low Chuunin and Gin Having High Chuunin.

Squad 6 arrived at the mission room and saw that Squad 7 was there. Isamu and Gin had their hands on each of Aihara's shoulder silently telling her to not be brash since the only legal Uchiha was present as well. They also notice that Naruto was saying how D-rank Mission were boring and that he's greatness would not be seen which such manual labor, Sasuke seems to agree with him and Sakura the pink thing from Isamu's and Gin's perspective nodded while gushing out how cool and manly Sasuke was being. The Sandaime noticing the new arrivals smirk and had a twinkle in his eyes stating that he had a plan to divert the Annoyance that was Naruto's ramblings.

"I could grant your team a C-rank mission only if Squad 6 and Squad 7 form a joint Mission." He said, Naruto now noticing the other team entering seem to agree just so he could finally step out of Konoha for the first time.

"So what do you say, Goro? Kakashi?" The aged Kage asked the Jounin Instructor. Goro eyed the Copy-nin and seemed to have a silently agreement the both of them nodded.

"Excellent, Bring Tazuna in." The aged Kage ordered a Chuunin. What came in was an Old man with a straw hat on his head while wearing a green tunic and cotton pants with straw sandals, he also had two jars of Sake strapped on his left hand and was drinking it.

"Hic. They are my escorts? They're kids specially that blonde midget over there. Hic, Is that even real? *he pointed at Sakura's pink hair.* Hic." Tazuna said as he eyed each and everyone present.

"Don't worry sir, we are ninjas. Besides you will have two Jounins to assist you." Reasured Kakashi. Goro just stayed silent. While this was going on Gin and Isamu talked with Aihara who was glaring at the oblivious Uchiha.

-with the three-

"Easy there Ai. Let's not let our anger cloud our judgement." Isamu said as he blocked Aihara's view of Sasuke so that they could talk properly.

"What do you know about losing someone." Aihara spat out at Isamu since he had blocked his view of Sasuke She glared at Isamu instead.

"I don't I'm an orphan remember." Isamu said solemnly, Aihara lost her glare and look away ashamed. She then felt her hand be grab by someone, she looked at the hand responsible and saw that it was Gin who was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Look, we know that you hate the Uchiha. We do too, but that's beside the point. The point is that you should not let your anger cloud your judgement." Gin said. Aihara looked at Gin's eyes and saw concern on it, She then removed her hands from Gin.

"Sorry, I was lost in my anger." She said to Isamu then to Gin. Isamu grinned and did an thumbs up. though she failed to notice that she looked at Gin longer, Though Isamu saw it.

"No worries, where a team and teammates stick together." Isamu said as he grabbed his teammates shoulders and dragged them towards Goro.

-back to the Group-

"Allright, prepare a month long equipment. Meet up in an hour at the Main gates. Dismissed." Goro-sensei said as he disappeared via shunshin. Squad 6 proceded to make preparation for a month long trip towards the Land of Waves (Nami no Kuni).

Isamu and Goro prepared a set of sealing scrolls for their clothes and supplies, they then prepared a set of kunais, shurikens, ninja wire, and provisions they place everthing on a backpack that each of them have. Isamu then went and sharpened his new Ninjato, Goro-Sensei gave him a Bladed Ninjato after he had broken his old one, Goro was able to find a Ninjato similar to what Isamu always has. Done with their preparations Isamu and Gin went towards the main gates of Konoha to meet with their sensei and Squad 7.

Aiahara packed a set of clothes and supplies, she also packed a set of kunais and shurikens, a med kit, and three rolls of bandages. She also packed her padded gloves given to her by her sensei when she told him that she prefered using her own fists to deal damage then to rely on weapons, she only use Shurikens and Kunais sparringly and only when the situation calls for it. She noted that she was mostly done with her preparations and proceded to the meeting point. She knew that she would most likely be glaring at the Uchiha with a giant ego, but with the help of her teammates she would be fine. Arriving at the Main gate she noted that Squad 6 has been assemble and that they where only waiting for the arrival of Squad 7 and their Charge.

* * *

**Now Starts the Wave Mission Arc.**


End file.
